Terror's Peak
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: On a small island, in the middle of the ocean, creatures stir. Enter three classes of Hiwatari High, who are about to become lunch. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I'll admit it. Devil's moon will not be made, and I think I've gotta over the writers block. CD2 will stay, it's just on hold for a little while._

_I own the following: Jemma, Elisabeta, May-lin, anyone who is not in beyblade, and the idea. _

CC Queen owns: Faith

I don't own Jurassic Park.

* * *

**Terror's peak**

Montors flashed and blinked. People ran from one to the other, wondering what was happening. Two figures entered the computer room. One stayed in the shadows, while the other, a sickly pale man, appeared out the shadows.

_"Что продолжается?"_ he demaned. Two men stopped in the tracks, glancing from the computer screen to the man.

**(What is going on?) **

_Кто - то рубит в систему."_ one replied. The sickly pale man grumbled under his breath. He pounded the railing hard.

**(Someone is hacking into the system.) **

_"Это - их! Черный Повысился и дочь Сатаны. Сколько памяти потеряно?"_ he asked. The second man quickly turned to a computer, and began to type.

**(It's them! Black Rose and Satan's daughter. How much memory is lost?) **

The second figure decided to speak. However, his voice could send a shiver down anyone's spine. The speech was slow and icey, but each word commanded attention.

_"Не волнуйте Бориса. Те шпионы не будут иметь достаточно многих данных, чтобы остановить мои планы. Они встретят их конец скоро."_ the shadowed figure stated, and left the computer room. Boris still growled under his breath, cursing the spies that had hacked into the system.

**(Do not worry Boris. Those spies will not have enough data to stop my plans. They will meet their end soon.)

* * *

**

_Meanwhile, in the stuff science lab of Hiwatari high..._

"Reading again Jemma?"

Jemma Aeris Scott glanced over her book, to see one of her friends grinning at her. "Nice to see you too Lizzy. What's up?" the english girl asked, returning her eyes back to the page.

Elisabeta Stride smiled again at her friend. "The ceiling. No seriously, have you heard about the field trip?" she asked. a loud snore was heard from Jemma's closet friend. Jemma shook her head, bookmarking her page, then closing the book.

"Field trip? For what?" she asked. Another snore. Elisabeta glanced over at the sleeping girl, but turned her sights back onto Jemma.

"There's a place near Costa Rica. It's more of an island really, called _Пик террора_." Elisbeta began. Jemma shifted in her seat slightly.

"Terror's peak. Nice." she grumbled, as her friend woke up. "Nice to see you've joined us Faith." Jemma joked.

Faith Anna Roskov glared at her bestest friend. "Get Bent. I had a rough night." Faith hissed. Elisabeta giggled behind her hand.

"It seems like it." she added, to which Faith flipped her off. Before the two could contiue to agrue, the teacher strode in at a slow pace.

* * *

"Terror's peak? Isn't that place owned by Bivolt?" 

A murmer was heard through the second Sciene room. The teacher, Miss Harper, turned her sights to Kai Hiwatari. "Mr Hiwatari. Since you are the grandson of Voltaire, maybe you could place some light on this." she sneered. Everyone knew that Miss Harper and Kai were enemies.

"What's new? My Grandfather bought this island, then began to play around with stuff. What my grandfather does for his projects, has nothing to do with me." The younger Hiwatari shrugged, as the murmer got louder.

"Quiet! All of you!" Miss Harper paused, and the class was silnet. "We not be the only ones on this trip. Class B3, and B5 will be joining us." Miss Harper added, before writting something on the board.

For some reason, that Kai could not work out, he had a terribly feeling in the back of his skull.

He knew something bad was going to happen. He just didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, and sighed.

Glancing over towards a picture, Brooklyn smiled slightly. He grabbed his phone and quickly dailed a number. The other line rung for sometimes, before a groggy voice was heard.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey May-lin. Were you sleeping?" Brooklyn greeted. May-lin Jun Kyuuka hissed on the other end.

_'Damn you Brooklyn! I was. What ya want?'_ the chinese girl questioned. Brooklyn chuckled sligtly, feeling bad for the chinese spitfire.

"You coming on the field trip?" he asked, hopefully. His heart sank, when he got his answer.

_'No, my sciene class isn't on the list. Instead I'm going to visit my grandparents in China. Hope you have a good time though Brook.'_ May-lin replied, using Brooklyn's nickname.

"Yeah, you too Lin." Brooklyn mumbled.

* * *

Jemma kept her eyes on her book, when the phone rang. It surprised many to think that Jemma was into dinosaurs big time. To most, she was just the shy bookworm rebel, that never fitted in. 

Her father's replies were growing louder by the second, and even Jemma couldn't denie something had rattled his cage. The phone was slammed down and a low sigh was heard.

_"Damn that blasted woman."_ Sean cursed, before walking into the living room. Jemma glanced at her calender, marking off the days of the field trip.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right about all of this." 

Tala watched the smaller russian pace the library. "What? The fact that you never knew about the island, or the field trip?" he asked, returning to his computer. His other friend Bryan sat next to him.

"Everything about that island." Kai muttered, flopping down on a chair. Bryan's face held a smirk.

"I thought you weren't interested in that island. You said so yourself in the science class. Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain bookworm, would it?" Bryan sneered. Kai flipped him off.

"You and I both know, Scott is one of the biggest freaks going. I..." Kai stopped suddenly, when he heard raised voices.

_"You couldn't trace it?" _

_"We did Trace it sir, but it came back another computer within the company."_

_"What!"_

_"When we checked the said computer, there was no evidence of a hacker at all. Black rose and Satan's daughter left no trace of themselves whatsoever."_

**SMASH! **

Tala smirked from behind his computer. "Sounds like Boris isn't in a good mood." he chuckled. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Neither would you, if half your research data was stolen, right from under your nose." he mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

The airport crawling all types of different people, as the three science classes walked in. Jemma glanced round, her large silver headphones catching the light. A few people commented on her dress sense, but becasue Jemma couldn't hear a thing, it all fell on death ears.

Brooklyn looked round, and spotted dark purple hair swaying. Dropping his suitcase, next to Raul and Julia, Brooklyn made his way through the crowd. "Lin!" He called, running up to his chinese crush. May-lin waved back and muttered a few words to her father.

"Hey Brook." May-lin greeted, meeting up with Brooklyn.

"I thought you weren't coming on the trip." Brooklyn stated, running a hand through his orange hair. May-lin chuckled behind her hand.

"Idiot. I'm going to China. Papa's coming along to, so I'm gonna be pretty bored." she replied. Brooklyn glanced over at May-lin's father. Katsumoto Kyuuka was a towering man, who made Brooklyn shiver.

"Brooklyn! Come on, we're going!" Raul called, waving as if his life depended on it. Brooklyn turned back to May-lin.

"See you when we get back Lin." he smiled, hugging the smaller girl. May-lin blushed slightly.

"Have a good time Brook." she whispered, before Brooklyn darted back towards his school.

* * *

Julia noticed Jemma's worried look, as she sat down next to her. "You gave up the window seat? Wow." Julia joked, but Jemma glared at her. 

"I hate planes." she hissed, then glanced at Faith staring out the window. Three heads peeked over their seats, staring at the three girls.

"Why? You think the plane is gonna crash?" one smirked, to which Jemma flipped him off.

"Get bent Tyson." she snarled. Tyson looked at his best Max, then at Kenny.

"Yep, the planes gonna crash." he shrugged, and sat back down, to buckle up. Jemma groaned slightly, and did her belt up tightly. So tight, it looked as if it was digging into her skin. Julia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them Jem. They're just a bunch of jerks." she reasured. Jemma smiled thinly.

**'This is your Captain speaking. Weather is good, so the journey should smooth. We'll be arriving in Costa Rica soon. We hope you have a nice flight.'**

The inter-com flicked off, and Jemma closed her eyes. She forced herself to go to sleep, hoping it would pass the time.

* * *

"It's so beautiful!" Elisabeta gasped, looking around. Jemma sighed in relief, as her feet touched ground. One of the teachers, Mr Carp, clapped his hands for everyones attention. 

"Everyone. If you will follow me, Miss Harper and Mrs Ayame to gather your luaggage, then we will depart to the hotel." Mr Carp smiled, and took off. The other students followed closely, as Jemma tightened her grip on her bag.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Faith questioned, her arms behind her head. Jemma pushed her large white sunglasses up her nose, then kept her eyes on Kai.

"I don't know. If we really are going to Terror's peak, maybe it's just an island." she replied. Faith gave her a funny look, as if to say _Yeah right_. Jemma sweatdropped. "Okay, bad idea." she grumbled, and ran to catch up with the group.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Liliecat93 for reviewing! Cookies and sweets for you!

* * *

_

Elisabeta, Jemma and Faith watched Ming-Ming's pick at her dinner. "Is that all you're gonna have Ming?" Elisabeta questioned, shoving french fries in her mouth. Ming-Ming looked slightly sick, when she glanced over her friends dinner, before nodding her head. 

"I'm on a carb-free diet." she replied. Jemma set her half-eaten burger down, and sighed.

"Ming-Ming, sweetie. You need carbs. If you don't have carbs, you're brain rots and your liver gets damaged. Yes your thin, but you also have this weird ass mental dissease and a bad liver." Jemma explained, picking her burger.

"Yet, the vanity is worth it!" Faith called out in an out-burst. Jemma almost choked on her burger, while everyone in the restaurant stared. Ming-Ming scoffed.

"Whatever. This carb-free diet is gonna work. I'll be the most skinniest girl in school." she beamed.

"Yeah, then wind blows the wrong way and you snap like a twig." Elisabeta mumbled gruffly, before shoving more fries in her mouth.

"You just envy me Lizzy. If you keep eating that kind of stuff, you're bound to be fat." Ming-Ming pointed out. Elisbeta poked her stomche, then turned to her other friends.

"Girls, am I fat?" she mocked, in a whiney voice. Jemma shook her head, chewing the last part of her burger.

"Nah, you're perfect Liz." Faith grinned.

* * *

"Very well everyone, listen up!" 

The students all talked excitedly to eachother, in the lobby. Some people thought the field trip was a swell idea, other's were not so sure. Mr Carp coughed loudly, but no-one paid him attention. Miss Harper stood up.

"Shut up!" she screeched, to which everyone was silent.

"Thank you Miss Harper. Yes, well. As you know, we will be flying over _Terror's peak_. Even though we are on a plane, I want you all to be on your best behaviour. Understand?" Mr Carp asked.

"Yes sir." Came the dull reply. Jemma chewed her lip, more butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"You okay?" Johnny Mcgregor questioned. Jemma shook her head. "It's not the island, is it? Gee Jemma, I thought you were tougher then that." The flame haired scot mumbled.

"I don't like planes, Johnny." the english girl replied through gritted teeth. Before either could say anything, Faith dragged Jemma away from Johnny, as Elisabeta linked arms with him.

* * *

The plane, though very long, seated everyone in twos. Like before, Jemma gave up her window seat for Faith, and cluctched the arm rests tight. "There's something not right about this flight." Kai grumbled, as the plane took off. Raul rolled his eyes. 

"Not you too." he moaned. Jemma glared at him.

"Hey! I have a right to have a fear of flying." she spat. Julia cocked her head to one side, wonder in her eyes. "I was in a plane crash." Jemma admitted.

"Really?" Julia asked, shocked. Faith tutted under her breath.

"I wouldn't call it a plane crash. The wheels just busted as you hit the run way. No-one was killed." The russian pointed out, before gasping loudly. "Look at the size of that Dino!" Faith squeaked excitedly. The other students ran to ther other side, to see.

"That's a Brachiosaurus. Harmless." Jemma mumbled, hoping it would make her to forget the flight. Suddenly, the plane gave a jolt. The Students all rushed back to their seats, and buckled up. A tiny _oh no_ escaped Faith's lips.

"What?" Tala called, wondering what had gotta Faith so shook up.

"The wings blown up." Faith whispered, but Jemma heard it.

"Oh great! This is Final Destination all over again." Jemma cursed, and closed her eyes tightly. The plane began to jolt widely, before crashing down onto the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith slowly opened her eyes, and shook her head. Sitting up, she caught sight of one end of the plane hanging from the trees. Faith quickly moved out from under it, and stood against a tree. "Did I fall out of that?" she whispered, before hearing someone cough.

The students were everywhere. Hanging off trees, slumped against rocks. Faith did a quick count, before running towards Julia. Faith smiled when she felt a pusle, then turned to the only teacher there.

"Mr Carp! Mr Carp, wake up!" Faith yelled, shaking the hapless teacher. Mr Carp shot up, looking widely around.

"What happened? Where are we?" he asked, standing up. Faith shook her head, as he tried to get rid of the mud on his shirt.

"Sir, we crashed on Terror's peak. I made a quick count, we're missing a few people." she explained. Mr Carp turned to her.

"Who? Who is missing?" he asked quickly. Faith turned to look at the students again, as they began to get up.

"Kane, Salima, Ming-Ming, Elisbeta, Miss Harper, Mrs Ayame, Bryan, Spencer, Johnny, Robert, Kenny, Crusher, Eddy, Goki, Miguel and..." Faith stopped suddenly, when it hit her. "Shit! Jemma's missing!" she yelled loudly, cuasing birds to fly away from their perches.

"So what? She's proberly dead." Queen grumbled, as her brother King helped her up. Faith slammed Queen against a tree.

"She can't be dead!You don't know her like me!" she spat, before letting Queen go. Faith took a step back, wondering where her friend was, when someone smacked into her.

"Oof! Who the hell was that?" Faith asked, wiping mud from her hands.

_"Owie!"_

Faith perked up, spinning round on her heel to see Jemma laying on her back. "Jemma, you're alive!" Faith squeaked, dragging her friend up and giving her a hug. "You okay?" she asked. Jemma nodded.

"Yeah, apart from something digging my back. I did the 411. No broken bones." she replied. Faith let her young friend go, and checked that Jemma's ever present backpack was with her.

"What were you running from?" Brooklyn asked, glancing at his once white outfit, now covered in mud.

"I don't know. But it was big, had scales and had a loud roar." Jemma mumbled, tying her hair up out of the way.

"Now what do we do? We have to find the others." Mr Carp paniced.

"We should go to the shore. More chance of someone seeing us." Julia pointed out. Faith started to chuckle to herself.

"That only works in films sweetie." she replied, still chuckling.

"I beg pardon, but we should camp out in the trees. Less chance of getting eaten." Jemma suggested, and began to climb a tree. Queen huffed and stood underneath Jemma's branch.

"What on earth is going to eat us?" she asked. Jemma looked down at Queen, a very thin smile on her face.

"Raptors, T-rex, any type if meat eater that hasn't had human flesh before." she pointed out very blunty.

* * *

Sun-light streamed onto Kai face. As he tried to get back to sleep, (Sleeping in a tree wasn't his choice of comfort) something tickled his leg. Crimson eyes slowly opened, and Kai got the shock of his life. 


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Tanya, who belongs to Lilicat93

* * *

_

"Oh god!" 

Kai backed up away from the creature, that stared at him. "What's wrong Hiwatari?" Jemma asked, climbing down besides him. She chuckled at the frightened Kai. "Don't worry, it won't eat you. It's a leaf eater." Jemma explained.

"How can you tell?" Kai asked, as Jemma sat down on her branch. Kai watched Jemma snap a twig off, covered in leaves and held it out in front of the dinosaur. It sniffed the leaves, before taking the whole twig and started to munch on it.

"See. It's a leaf eater. For someone whoes suppose to be a grade A student, you sure don't know much." Jemma scoffed, and climbed back to her perch. Kai rolled his eyes, mocking Jemma's recent speech.

* * *

Elisabeta washed her face, and hands before looking round. The jungle did little to reasure her. Standing up, Elisabeta turned to the other students. "Hurry up will ya!" she called. Some of the students grumbled, but quickened their pace. 

The haunting images of dead bodies were imprinted it her brain. Salima walked up besides the Scot. "You okay?" she asked. Elisbeta shook her head.

"They're dead. Miss Harper, Kenny, Crusher, Eddy and Goki. The other's could be dead aswell." she replied, pushing back a branch. Salima shook her head.

"Nah. They'll make it. I know they will." she reasured, but it did little to rise Elisabeta's spirits. Suddenly, something jumped out in front of the girls. It's eyes shined, as it glared down the two girls.

"Run!" Salima yelled, turning round and running, with Elisabeta in tow. The other remaining students, plus Mrs Ayame began to run as more Velociraptors join the run.

* * *

"Wait, do you hear that?" Queen asked, stopping. The other's strained to hear, but Faith picked it up easily. 

"That's Lizzy! She's alive!" Faith cheered. The group ran in the directions of the screams, to a small clearing.

"They're being chase by Raptors!" Julia squeaked, her hand over her mouth. Jemma glanced round, before seeing a branch. Testing it, she smiled when it was clear to be bendy.

"Lizzy! Guys! This way!" Jemma screamed, waving wildly at the group. Elisabeta and the gang wasted no time in running towards Jemma.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, as Jemma pulled the branch back. Jemma's hand slipped, but Kai grabbed hold of the branch.

"Faith, when everyone is pass, tell us when!" Jemma ordered, readjusting her grip on the branch. A blur of frightened teenagers ran past. When Faith was sure it was okay, she nodded at Jemma and Kai. The two let the branch fly, which smacked into the raptors.

The large group flew backwards, before running off. Kai glanced at Jemma, who was wiping moss off her hands, and smiled ever so slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jemma, you are the greatest!" Elisabeta squeak,ed hugging the english girl. She pulled away and frowned at the backpack. "What's in that thing? It feels like metal." she muttered. Jemma grinned, and set the bag on a tree root. Elisabeta was pulled away, by her friend Tanya, as everyone were pulled into hugs.

"Faith, I thought these might come in handy." Jemma smirked, and pulled out two hand guns. Both had a picture of a fire wolf on the side. Kai watched the two closely, as another guns appeared from the backpack.

"Where did you get those?" Brooklyn asked, as everyone's attention turned to the friends. The two began to talk quietly to eachother, before agreeing on something.

"Okay peeps, time to move." Faith called, as she walked ahead. Jemma waited till everyone was ready, before following her friend. All the while, the students and both teachers asked about the guns.

* * *

_(Theme from Jurassic park is playing)_

The gang had been walking for sometime, before they came to a clearing. Jemma pushed back a large branch, before gasping loudly. "What? What is it?" Mr Carp called, as the others pushed their way forward. In front of them was a large field of Diplodocus.

"Oh my god." Queen whispered, as the gang moved further into the opening. The Diplodocus paid no attention to the humans, that wondered underneath their feet, and continued to graze on the leaves.

"This is the most amazing thing ever." Brooklyn whispered. Jemma shook her head, before turning away.

"It seems wrong." she stated to herself, before seeing something shiny. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Jemma tried to see the shiny object more clearly. "Guys! Look!" she yelled.

Everyone turned round, tense, wondering what had gotten her attention. Jemma continued to point at the shiny object, which turned out to be a large building. Everyone's excitment was short lived when a loud roar was heard. The Diplodocus all ran, there pounding feet causing an earthquake.

A T-Rex burst into the clearing, snapping it jaws at whatever it liked. "Run now!" Mrs Ayame yelled, running infront of the students. The students followed, looking out for large feet, and they ran under the dinosuars.

"Head for the building!" Mr Carp ordered. As everyone ran through the forest, Ming-Ming glanced back at a fallen Diplodocus being eaten by the T-Rex. As the gang got closer to the building, a raptor jumped out on them. Mrs Ayame slammed to a stop, slipping on the wet mud.

"Oh god, now what." she whispered. The raptor looked over everyone, as the teacher closed her eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, like a gunshot. When Mrs Ayame opened her eyes, the raptor was dead, and Faith held a now smoking gun.

"Come on. There's bound to be more coming soon." she stated, and pulled open the door to the building. Once everyone was inside, Faith locked the door. With Tala's help, both russians pushed a large bookcase infront of it.

For now the students were all safe.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, start explaining!"

Jemma tested the bookcase, before turning to the two frightened teachers. "Explain what?" she asked, as if nothing really had happened. Mrs Ayame pointed to the guns in Faith's hands.

"Explain how you got those guns." Mrs Ayame demanded. Jemma and Faith glanced at them, before looking back at everyone.

"You lot must be starving. There's gotta be a kitchen somewhere." Faith replied, and walked to her right. Jemma followed, but the students remained where they were. Jemma stopped and turned round.

"You coming or not? The kitchen would be a safer place to be right now." she pointed out. Jemma waited untill the students began to follow. They all followed Faith through a seris of hallways, before she stopped at a large door way. Printed in red above the door was **Kitchen**.

"Looks like I found it." Faith chuckled, and pushed open the doors.

* * *

The surfaces were covered in grim and dust. Hillary was pretty sure she heard rats somewhere. "What happened here?" she wondered outloud, not touching anything. 

"My guess, they were eaten." Tanya mumbled, seating herself down on a plastic chair. She shifted slightly in the seat, be it proved to be better then standing up. Both Faith and Jemma kept their eyes peeled, before Jemma pointed to another door.

"Do you think this is it?" Faith whispered. Jemma shrugged.

"There's another two doors. Only one way to find out." she replied, and opened the first door. It was dark in the room. Jemma felt the wall for a light switch, only to have her hand brush against something. As Jemma jolted back, a loud clatter was heard.

"What was that?" Mr Carp asked, looking round with large frightened eyes. Jemma sweat-dropped, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry sir. Something fell out the broom cupboard." she admitted, before a low whistle was heard. Jemma was not the only one who joined Faith's side. Tala, Kai and Brooklyn were also there, trying to find out what was in room number 2.

"Looks like no-one's home." Faith smirked, stepping into the well lit room. Jemma turned to the other students as they began to search for some food.

"Make yourself at home. Me and Faith will only be in this room. Scream if you need us." she explained, and turned to the door. Suddenly she turned back. "Oh, and Lizzy make sure Ming-Ming eats something with carbs in. Force feed her, if she complains." Jemma ordered. Elisabeta nodded, and watched Jemma disappear in the room.

* * *

The room, which Jemma and Faith were currently in, was full of computers. In front was a large screen, that had a large cobweb hanging from the side. Faith wiped a finger over the keyboards, and tutted. "Doesn't anyone know whow to clean around here?" she questioned, wiping her finger on her trousers. Jemma chuckled under her breath, before turning to the main power supply. 

Jemma pulled apart different wires, before finding the main plug. As she plugged it in, the whole building came back to life. "Well, at least there's still enough power." Jemma smiled, pulling off her back pack, and setting it down.

"How long will it take you to patch a message to someone?" Faith asked, as Jemma turned on a computer. The english girl shrugged.

"Depends on the state of the computers." she answered.Jemma began to quickly type, the sound of the keys echoed through the room.

"So it was you who turned the lights on then." came a voice from the door way. Jemma didn't look away from the screen.

"What Kai?" she asked, sounding slightly ticked off at the russian. Kai walked over to Jemma, glanced at Faith. She gave a small nod of her head, before grabbing him by his shirt.

"Hurt a hair on her head, and I'll kill you." she hissed in his ear, before walking into the kitchen. Kai straightened his shirt, then glanced at Jemma who began to chuckled.

"Is she always like that?" the russian questioned. Jemma nodded, and looked at Kai.

"Better then having a bodyguard. Besides I don't need one." she replied. Kai sat down next to her.

"I remember when I saw you in the six weeks holidays. You had blond hair. Did you dye it?" Kai asked suddenly. Jemma turned away, back to the computer, as Faith watched from the doorway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jemma replied, typing again. The screen saver came on, the _Terror's peak_ logo spun round. Kai snorted under his breath.

"Yes you do. You were running from the Biovolt building, I know because I was here. You wour jeans, a black top with a red fish net seleve, and a black beanie hat. You had blond hair with two blue bangs. You want to know how I know it was you?" Kai asked. Jemma glared at him.

"Go on then! How?" she snapped back.

"Because you are the only person to have light purple eyes. How did you come by those guns?" Kai shot back. Jemma's eye narrowed.

"If I told you, it would put your life in danger." Jemma hissed lowly. Kai smirked. he wasn't about to give up so easily.

"You're _Black Rose_ aren't you? And Faith is _Satan's daughter_. Why else would you be dodging the questions." he asked. Jemma pounded the keyboard.

"God-damn it Kai! I'm only tell you things that will keep you out of danger. I can't tell you anymore, because you'll end updead." she yelled. kai's smirk had not faded.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know." he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, just to clear this up. Tanya belongs to Lilicat93, and she is Kai's sister. Okay?

* * *

_

Faith moved from her perch by the door, walking towards her friend. As she stood behind Jemma, Tala stood behind Kai. "What do you know?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Kai shrugged. "Just enough to know that you two are the most wanted spies in the world. Along with _Jade Dragon_." he replied, as if it didn't really matter. Jemma glanced at Faith, before sighing.

"No-one in there is to know about this. Not even Tanya." Jemma began. Kai nodded his head, as Faith glared at both boys.

"I'm sure you've heard of _Grey Fox_. Well...he's my father. When my mother left, I decided to be apart of my father's world. When I was in training, I met Faith. Me and Faith became quick friends, so most of our mission were together." Jemma explained, looking at her hands rather then the two boys in front of her.

"So, whose _Jade Dragon_?" Tala questioned. Faith chewed her lip before replying.

"May-lin. She's always been in this life, as her father is the world most dangerous assassin." she answered. Someone moved from the door way, closing the door.

"That would explain why he such a powerful figure then." Brooklyn mumbled. Jemma narrowed her eyes at him.

"How long have you been listening?" Jemma inquired. Brooklyn looked at the dusty floor.

"Long enough to know who you really are." he shrugged. Jemma sighed, and shook her head. Faith tapped her foot, gaining everyone's attention.

"How long has your grandfather had this island? I mean, this place couldn't have gotten in this state in under 2 years." Faith pointed out.

"Hey, Faith's right." Jemma added, glaring straight at Kai. But, Jemma couldn't hold the glare for long and her eyes were soft at the russian. Kai looked away, drawing pictures in the dust.

"Actually, my grandfather has owned this site for little over 9 years. Research went down the drain when everyone disappeared 4 years ago." he explained. Faith snorted under her breath.

"So the truth comes out. What other little secrets have you been hiding?" she shot back, before hearing something. Shaking the ever growing feeling of dread off, Faith waited for Kai's answer.

"I'm not a grade A student. Tanya is, I'm not. My grandfather pays people to change my scores." Kai admitted. Jemma rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer.

* * *

It was the sound of claws on the steel floor. 

Tanya dreaded that sound more then anything. As Tyson began to eat some more food, Tanya moved slowly towards the kitchen doors. Finding an old broom handle, she jammed it between the door handles. "Tanya? What are you doing?" Salima questioned, joining the younger Hiwatari's side.

"Get down!" Tanya hissed, and pushed Salima down on the floor. She signalled to everyone else to get out of sight, as a pair of Raptors stared through the door window. They tested the door with their head.

"What we going to do?" Mrs Ayame asked, hiding behind a counter. Tanya glanced over to the door, she had seen her brother disappear behind.

"Come on." she whispered, moving across the room. The others followed, before entering the room in a noisy fashion.

* * *

Jemma spun round, trying to hide the information on the screen. "I told you guys to wait in the kitchen. What's going on?" she asked. Tanya dusted herself down. 

"Raptors outside the kitchen door. I jammed a old broom handle between the door handles, but I don't know how long it will last." she explained. Faith cursed to herself. She looked at Jemma, before looking back at the others.

"Okay, go through that go and find a place to hide." she ordered. Tanya nodded her head, but no-one moved.

"Oh no, what if there's something out there ready to eat us?" Michael asked. Jemma rolled her eyes, but didn't get up. The last thing she needed was for the other students to see what she was doing. Grabbing one of her hand guns, Jemma tossed it towards Tanya.

"Protection. Nothings out there, but if a raptors crosses your path, shoot it. Get going!" she ordered sharply. As the gang began to file out, Brooklyn noticed one thing.

"Where's Mrs Ayame and Mr Carp?"

There came a loud ear-splitting scream, as someone smashed against the locked door of the computer room. The door held, but blood began to run underneath the door. "There's your answer." Kai replied in a mono-tone. Jemma spun back round to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked. Jemma didn't look up from the keyboard.

"Trying to get a link to May-lin." The english girl replied. The boys looked at eachother before watching Jemma.

"You done this type of thing before?" Brooklyn inquired. He didn't see Faith's smile.

"After a fashion, yes." Jemma replied, before a loud bleep was heard. An image of May-lin appeared on the screen, as by the look on her face, May-lin was clearly surprised.

* * *

Tanya looked round a corner, before signalling the other students. "This is stupid." Johnny grumbled. Tanya pulled her belt off and hung it off a rusty nail. 

"You got any better ideas?" Elisabeta hissed lowly. Johnny glared at her hard, before turning away.

"Where are we going?"Ming-Ming asked. Tanya looked in every shadow she could see. Her eyes fell on another door. A sign hung lowly, with the words _LAB_. The rest of the words had disappeared under a thick layer of grime.

"Hiding in here. Salima, give me your belt." Tanya replied, holding out her hand. The red head did as she was asked, wondering what Tanya was up to. As the gang filed into the room, Tanya wound the belt around the door handle, then slipped inside the lab.

* * *

_"What? A plane crash?"_

Faith slapped her forehead. Jemma typed another message. Although they could hear every word May-lin said, the chinese girl couldn't hear anything they said. May-lin's forest green eyes scanned the message.

_"Oh god, this is bad! Can you still shut down the system?"_

Once again Jemma's fingers flew over the keyboard. Kai glanced at the locked door, as the banging had bcome louder. "You might wanna hurry up." He urged. Everyone looked at the door. It was clear it wasn't going to hold.

_"Okay, Dad won't mind if I cut this holiday short. I'll talk to the Big Boss, and get him to send a unit or something. Stay alive!"_

Jemma nodded her head, typed her thanks and logged the computer off. She grabbed her bag, and followed the other three out the room. As the door to the kitchen burst open, Jemma locked the other door.

"Hey, this that my sister's belt?" Kai asked, running towards the said item.

The others followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Tanya tensed in the darkness. Gripping a rusty pole tightly, Tanya made sure the room was dark and everyone was out of sight.

* * *

"What's my sister's belt doing here?" Kai asked, looking at the said item of clothing. 

"Where was it?" Jemma asked, undoing her red tie, and stuffing it in her pocket. Kai pointed to a rusty nail, hanging from the wall. Faith kept her guns in her hands and her eyes peeled.

"Maybe she's leaving us bread crumbs." Brooklyn suggested. Tala and kai stared at him, as Jemma smiled widely.

"Brooklyn, that's brilliant! Tanya's leaving us a trail so we can find her." Jemma cheered.

"Great, but which way?" Faith pointed out. Jemma's smile fell to a frown, as she glanced left anf right.

"The nail was closest to the...right. We're going this way." Jemma replied, grabbing Kai's arm and dragging him to the right. As they turned a corner, Jemma caught sight of Salima's silver studded belt.

"I think they're in the lab." Tala stated. Faith shook her head, a woren out look on her face.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" she spat.

* * *

Tanya didn't hear the voices on the other end of the door, as the door itself was solid steel. Again she tensed as the door handle was turned, and the door was slowly pushed open. 

A figure stepped into the doorway, but Tanya couldn't see clearly who it was. Whether it was the poor light, or the fact she scared out of her mind, Tanya didn't really know. So, she swung the pole, smacking the figure in the nose.

"**Shit**!"

Tanya dropped the pole, when she heard the voice. "Kai? Oh god, Kai I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, checking her older brother. Thankfully, no blood fell from his nose.

"Nice one Tan. Where is everyone?" Faith asked, as Jemma pushed everyone in the room and slammed the door shut. Tanya switch in a light, and the whole lab lit up. Jemma's eyes went wide, as the place was filled with every type of equipment.

"So this is where they make the dinosaurs." Raul commented dryly, as everyone came out of their hiding places. Kai shook his head.

"No. This is where my grandfather tried to play god." he grumbled, before smashing a rack of test tubes. Everyone stared at him. Johnny cleared his throat.

"How are we getting off this god-forsaken island?" he inquired, looking at the only four people that had stayed in the computer room. Jemma sat down on a dust stool.

"I'm managed to send a message to a friend. She'll be sending a message to a good friend of mine and Faith's." she answered, then looked at Tanya. "I would like my hand gun back, thank you." Jemma smiled sweetly. Tanya handed the said gun over, but held tightly onto the rusty pole.

* * *

May-lin waited for her father in her grandparents dojo. A door slid open, and foot steps walked quickly to her. _"Lin, what is so imporant?"_ Katsumoto questioned. May-lin didn't turn to face her father. 

_"Papa, I must go to see Big Boss. My friends are in danger."_ she replied. Katsumoto sighed deeply.

_"I cannot stop you. If you're friends are in danger, then you must go. I am thankful that your grandparnets understand." _he said, smiling thinly. May-lin spun round, and hugged her father.

_"Thank you Papa, but how will I get to HQ in time?"_ she questioned. Katsumoto scratched his chin, before smiling again.

_"I'm sure I'll find a way. Do not worry Lin, you'll be able to save your friends."_ he responded, and went inside. May-lin took out a locket and opened it to show three photos. The third was of May-lin, Jemma and Faith. They were in a place called _The Crash Club_.

"Do not worry my friends. I'm not going to let you die on that island." May-lin whispered, closing the locket and clutching it tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

The lab was quiet, as everyone tried to make themselves comfortable.

_"It was christmas in Las Vegas when the locals take the town. Teresa hit a steak and lay her waitress apron down."_

Salima shifted and glanced over at Jemma, who was looking out the window. The sun was starting to set, and it had begun to cast an orange glow through the room. "What are you singing?" Salima questioned. Jemma didn't reply.

_"She was playing penny poker over at the old gold spike. She tired of Texas hold 'em, so she switch to let it ride."_

Salima turned away from Jemma, and gave a questioning look at Faith. "What?" Faith asked, fiddling with the end of her shirt.

"What is Jemma singing?" Salima asked again, as Jemma continued to hum the rest of the song quietly.

"It's an old song. Doesn't matter." the russian replied shrugging. Jemma turned round to face everyone, before spying a door. Slowly walking towards it, Jemma gripped one handgun before stopping infront of the door.

"Jemma?" Elisabeta called, as the said english girl slowly pushed the door open. The door creaked loudly, as Jemma tried to see past her way through the gloom.

"Faith, I'll need back up." Jemma called, keeping her eyes on the dark.

* * *

May-lin hopped onto her other foot, wishing the tiny lift would go quicker. She sometimes hated seeing the big boss on her own, but now there was no time for that. When the lift gave out a loud ding, May-lin stepped out into a large moody blue room. 

"Oh Miss Kyuuka. The boss is waiting for you." A young woman greeted. May-lin nodded her thanks and pushed open a large wooden door.

Standing behind a large wooden desk was the big boss. May-lin stopped when the light stopped, letting the boss stay in the shadows. No-one had ever seen the Big Boss proberly, only the colour of his eyes which seemed to change every week. Rumours went round that only _Grey Fox_, Sean William Scott, had actually seen what the Big Boss liked like.

"Ah, May-lin. I trust your holiday was good, but I can't help wonder why you cut it short." The boss greeted.

"Sir, The school trip to _Terror's peak_ crashed on the island. I recieved a message from Jemma and Faith." May-lin began. She watched the boss's lime green eyes dull, before he slammed his fist on the table.

"That son-of-a-... Will the girls be able to shut the island down?" He asked, turning his attention to May-lin. The chinese girl nodded.

"Yes, but if it is not to bold to say sir, I would much rather like for a unit to go and pick them up. It is too dangerous for the whole field trip to be there." she pointed out. The boss nodded his head.

"Yes you are right. Go down to dispatch, and get a small unit sorted. Go with them if you must." he replied. May-lin bowed and took off, leaving the boss to his thoughts.

* * *

"What's in there?" Ming-Ming asked. Jemma shrugged. 

"I can't be sure, but you lot will have to stay up here. Just to be on the safe side." she replied, and disappeared into the room with Faith behind. Tala and Kai followed closely.

"What is this place?" Tala asked, as Faith flicked on a switch. The room was lined with large test tubes, each capable of holding a human. Inside them were floating embryos of dead inosaurs. Tala took a closer look. "Freaky." he whispered, and went to catch with the other three.

"Bingo. This has gotta be the main computer." Faith grinned. Jemma dumped her bag to one side, and moved the mouse to the right.

"Lucky for us, whoever was here last, didn't have time to log off." she grinned and set to work. Faith lent against the desk and stared hard at both russian boys.

"You know, now I can really see it." she said suddenly, catching the duo off guard. Kai eyed her carefully.

"See what?" he asked, to which Faith held back a chuckle.

"You two do make a good couple." she replied. Tala and Kai looked at eachother before side stepping away. Faith's smile fell into a frown. "Don't tell me your homophobic." she hissed. Jemma giggled to herself, not once looking up at them.

"I told you, didn't I. Certainly wouldn't like the emo boys at the england." she grinned, to which Faith smiled widely.

"You almost done?" Tala asked, not liking the way the choice of topic had turned. Jemma continued to type before a large box appeared on the screen.

**'Do you wish to shut the main power off?' **

Jemma clicked the yes button, and everything once again when black.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we going?" Ming-Ming called, wiping her forehead.

The gang had left the buliding late the next day, and were now heading in whatever direction Jemma and Faith had chosen. "The shore. Hopefully May-lin's got that unit sorted." Faith called over her shoulder. She glanced at everyone, before seeing Ming-Ming faint.

"Ming! What's wrong?" Elisabeta asked, catching the young girl. Brooklyn glanced up at the sky.

"Could be this heat?" he suggested, as Jemma began to rummage through her bag. The english girl then pulled out a half eaten _Double Decker_ bar.

"No, sugar crash. That diet was so not good for you." Jemma stated, and offered the bar to Ming-Ming. The said prep pushed it away, her nose wrinkling at the sight of it.

"I'll have it!" Tyson called, only to be elbowed in the sides by Hillary and Julia. Jemma's eyebrow twitched, and then suddenly she shoved the rest of the bar in Ming-Ming's mouth.

"Eat it!" Jemma commanded, placing her hand over Ming-Ming's mouth. The girl had no choice but to eat the chocolate bar, and once she was finished, Ming-Ming was very sick. Jemma stood up, dusting herself down and then grabbed her bag.

"Jem, we've gotta rest. It's getting dark again." Faith pointed out, as the sky began to darken. Jemma noded her head, and looked at the trees around them.

* * *

Kai slowly opened his eyes, and shifted in his seat. He still didn't think sleeping in the trees was a comfortable idea, but it was a good idea. Looking round at the other sleeping figures, Kai noticed they were missing a certain blue haired girl. "Jemma?" Kai hissed, trying not to wake the others. 

"Up 'ere!" Came the slightly muffled voice.

Kai began to climb high up the tree, avoiding body parts that were draped over branches. As he climbed up the last branch, Kai came up side by side with Jemma. She was crouching on the branch, smiling at him. "What's up?" she asked, her light purple eyes sparkling.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kai asked, sitting on the branch.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came up to the top of the tree to see what I could see." Jemma replied, getting a better grip on the branch. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"And what could you see?" he questioned. Jemma took his hand, and yanked the russian up. Kai noted that for such a small person, Jemma sure did have a lot of strenght.

"This." Jemma smiled, pushing the leaves apart. Kai stared open mouthed at the sight.

_(**Arrival in China** from **Tomb Raider: The Cradle of life **__is playing)_

There was an open field of lush green grass right infront of him, mountains to one side where the morning sun was peeking over. "Beautiful isn't it." Jemma asked, resting her chin on her arms.

A herd of dinosaurs were moving slowly into the field. Kai nodded his head. "It's amazing." he whispered, before coughing.

"Aww come on Hiwatari. Just once in your life show a bit of emotion." she encouraged. Kai sneered at her, watching the scene play out. "I won't tell anyone." Jemma joked, earning a small smile from Kai.

A very small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

The two passed the time slowly, talking about anything and everything, until they heard a scream. Jemma darted down the tree to see Elisabeta pointing to something on the floor. "Lizzy, what's wrong?" Jemma asked, joining the blond haired scot.

Lying on the floor was Ming-Ming, a large amount of blood on the back of her shirt. "I found her like that this morning. I don't know if she's dead or alive." Elisabeta stated, clearly shaken. Faith hopped down to a low branch.

"Ming-Ming! Ming-Ming, if you can hear me move your hand!" Faith hissed. She smiled when Ming-Ming moved her hand. "See, she's okay." Faith pointed out, turning to the others.

"I don't know Faith. That seemed more like a jerky movement then anything." Tala agrued, but Faith was already climbing down.

"Faith, get back up here!" Jemma ordered, as Tala followed. However, Faith slipped. Her legs were caught on the branch, so she hung upside down almost helplessly.

"I'm coming Faith!" Tala called, trying not to slip either. Suddenly something darted out of the bush and tried to attack Faith.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh crap! Oh Crap!"

Faith swayed from left to right, trying to stay out the way of her attacker. The attacker was a raptor and was quickly accompanied by others. As the attacking raptor went to make an almost killer blow, Faith was yanked out of harms way. She fell back onto Tala's chest and stayed there for some time.

Jemma pulled one of her own guns out and tried to aim, but the raptors wouldn't stay still. "Keep still you little..." she hissed, before something caught her attention.

Somewhere, far away, another raptor was calling out. The group of raptors in front of the gang all started chirping and chattering to eachother. As the other raptors took off, one lent over Ming-Ming's body. Placing her neck between it's teeth, the raptor snapped Ming-Ming's neck effortlessly. Jemma lowered her gun.

"They set a trap. They actually set a trap." she whispered, shaking her head. Everyone stared at her.

"Shouldn't they do that or something?" Tyson asked. Jemma placed her gun away.

"I don't know. I've read they were smart and all, but no book mentioned them setting traps." Jemma explained. Kai glanced over to Faith, who still hadn't moved.

"Comfortable there Faith?" he smirked, and Jemma tested the ground. Faith distangled herself from Tala, who was as bright as his hair, and glared at Kai.

"Get Bent Hiwatari. What were you doing up early, huh? Making a move on my best friend?" she hissed. Before Kai could reply, Faith had already jumped down to join Jemma. Once it was safe, everyone else began to climb down.

"You know, you were up there a long time." Tyson shrugged. A vein popped up on Kai's forehead, and he punched the Japanese boy hard. Tyson lost his blance and fell from the tree with a loud thump. Kai turned to Tala, who began to snicker and gave him a dark glare. Tala shut up, and climbed down the tree quickly.

* * *

May-lin sat in the changing room, doing her combat boots up. It had been a long time, since she had been on a rescue mission, but that time it wasn't to save her friends. 

_'Voltaire...'_ May-lin's forest green eyes narrowed. _'If they die on that island, I swear I will come after you personal.'_ she hissed, slamming her boot clad foot on the ground and standing up.

As she joined the rest of the unit, May-lin watched tem get ready. Everyone in the unit were harden spies and rescuers, that had been with the _Millennium Corp_ mostly all their life. And to think, they were taking orders from a 16 year who had only been in the Corp since her 5th birthday.

The unit stood in a line infront of her, standing straight, as if May-lin was their perment captain. "Right, listen up! We go in, and get the surviours. Any possible threat to them will be eliminated! Lets go!" May-lin ordered. The unit boarded the heilcopters that were ready.

May-lin glanced behind her to see Jemma's Father, Sean, and the Big Boss. She smiled and nodded, before boarding the plane.

* * *

Johnny comforted Elisabeta, who seemed very depressed over Ming-Ming's death. Faith and Tala were ahead of the group, with Jemma and Kai behind them. 

"Did you mean what you said?" Jemma asked suddenly. Kai glanced at Jemma, confusion in his eyes.

"Mean what?" he asked, keeping his voice low. Something about Jemma's tone told him, that the conversation was to be between them.

_(Playing in the background is **Susan softens** from **Deep blue sea**)_

"That your grandfather is willing to do anything to see you dead. Could someone be so cruel as to kill their own flesh and blood?" Jemma asked, a sworrowful look in her eyes. Kai ran a hand through his hair.

"Voltaire is a cold-hearted killer, the same goes for Boris. If they won't someone dead, they will do what it takes. I'm gonna get my revenge for everything they did one day." Kai grumbled. Jemma casted her eyes over him, as they quickened their pace.

"You know, living is the best form of revenge. I quote Gerard Way here: _Don't let people take you alive and use you for their doomsday weapon_. What he said was totally true." She replied. Kai nodded his head, and looked at the wall of brushes to his right.

The russian began to think about what Jemma had just said. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. Voltaire wanted to rule the world, and what was his doomsday weapon?

Kai himself, and his friends.

Kai smiled at Jemma. "You're right Jemma." he muttered. Jemma smiled back, and cast her eyes back on the ground. The two bumped into Tala and Faith.

"Oi, what's the hold up?" Jemma asked, peeking over Tala's shoulder. She hated being small. Faith pointed to what looked like a rock.

"Oh that's just great! That's all we need, a T-rex." Johnny cursed from the back. Jemma shook her head.

"It's okay. It's dead." she replied. Suddenly, another T-rex pulled it's head out of the corpse. It's snort was covered in blood, as it glared the gang down.

"But that one isn't."Faith pointed out, gluping loudly.

"Now everyone, stay still." Jemma ordered. The T-rex roared, and everyone behind her ran. Jemma cursed.

"Shit!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Now everyone, stay still." Jemma ordered. The T-rex roared, and everyone behind her ran. Jemma cursed.

"Shit!"

Jemma and Kai quickly turned heel, along with Faith and Tala. All four began to follow the other students, as they tried to get through the jungle. "Where are they going?" Faith yelled, as a tree slammed down to her right. The russian yelped and ran quicker.

"My guess, anywhere but here!" Tala replied, jumping over a rock. The said two russians surpassed their friends, and effortless caught up with Brooklyn.

"Whoa!"

Kai came to a stop, to see Jemma had tripped up over something. "Jemma!" Kai yelled, before turning round. Jemma looked up, and just as the T-rex's huge jaws were about to close on her, Kai pulled Jemma out of the way. The two friends went rolling down a hill, when a log stopped their fall.

* * *

When the others were pretty sure it was safe, the students all came to a stop. "That's great! Right back where we started!" Rual yelled, kicking a stone. Faith gluped in larges amount of air. 

"What do you think Jem?" she asked.

There was no answer. Faith stood up. "Jem?" Faith called out, looking round for the blue haired beauty.

There was no sign of her anywhere.

"**JEMMA**!" Faith screamed. She went to scan the area, but Tala held her back. "Let me go! I've gotta find her." Faith argued, but Tala's grip was strong.

"Look, Kai's not here either. They'll be fine Faith. I promise." Tala whispered. Faith stopped struggling, and turned to face the red head.

"Don't make promises, they only get broken." she whispered. Tanya gpased loudly, one hand on her chest before falling to her knees.

* * *

Jemma's left hand clutched a handful of grass, as she slowly opened her eyes. Getting up on all fours, Jemma shook her head quickly, before sitting up. "Did you get the name of that donkey cart?" she whispered, running a hand through her hair. Bits of leaves and twigs fell out. 

Jemma glanced at Kai. "Kai?" she asked, shaking him. The russian made no movement. Jemma shook him again.

"Kai, get up." she ordered, but she had no engery to order Kai around. Suddenly Kai's crimson eyes opened, and he slowly sat up. "Where are we?" he asked, distangling a twig from his hair. He glanced at Jemma, who shrugged.

"Dunno. The last thing I remember is you dragging me out of the way, of the T-rex. Then we went sailing down that hill." Jemma replied, pointing to the said hill. Kai nodded and tried to stand up, only to feel a shooting pain through his chest.

He fell again, a hand on his chest, only to have Jemma catch him. "I think you've cracked a rib." she pointed out, as they both fell back on the grass. Kai cursed under his breath.

"You'd better get going. Faith's gonna be tearing her hair out." he muttered. Jemma shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you here to be eaten. I thought you were going to get your revenge on Voltaire." she replied, pulling Kai up. The russian nodded his head. "Well, you can't do that when you're being eaten by a T-Rex." Jemma snapped, helping Kai walk.

"What's it like? Being a spie?" Kai asked suddenly. Jemma frowned at him.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the scenery ahead. Kai shrugged.

"Something to pass the time. What is it like then?" he asked again, and Jemma knew Kai wasn't going to let it go. Jemma grumbled something under her breath.

* * *

Faith paced, making long trails in the dirt. 

Raul and Julia watched her, before Rual began to feel sick and he turned away. Faith gave out a loud growl, and punched a nearby tree. Splinters flew into the air, and some stuck into Faith's now bleeding fist. "I've gotta find Jemma." Faith hissed, before turning away from the group.

"Faith, don't! You don't know what's out there." Tanya called. After all, she didn't someone else to die. faith stopped in her tracks, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

"I know what's out there. Kai and Jemma." she snapped back in reply, before taking off. Tala sighed, and shook his head then looked at Brooklyn. His friend shrugged his shoulders.

All of a suddenly, the students all followed Faith.

* * *

_(**Pennies for the ferryman **from **From Hell** is playing)_

Kai and Jemma sat under a large tree, resting from the tiring journey they just had. "You know, I was wrong about you." Jemma said suddenly. Kai snorted, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"What did you get wrong about me?" he asked, wincing from another shooting pain.

"You're not that emotionless. I guess you do have some emotion left in you." Jemma replied, glancing at Kai. Then she looked down. "Why did you save me?" she questioned suddenly.

"What? Is it illegal to save someone now?" Kai asked sharply. Jemma's eyes hardened as she glared at him.

"No. It's just that when we were at school, you never saved anyone but Tanya." she shot back, before looking away. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. The only reason why I didn't save you from fightts at school, is because I know you can handle yourself. Tanya can, but I'm her older brother. It's kind of like a duty." Kai muttered. Jemma giggled.

"That's what Big Boss said about May-lin." she replied. Kai stared at her in confusion, and Jemma mentally slapped herself. "The guy we work for, Big Boss. No one knows what he lookes like. You only see the colour of his eyes, but that changes every week. Some people say my father has seen the Big Boss once, but if he has, he's not telling." Jemma chuckled.

Kai smiled at her, as the sun caught the blue in her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

The students, led by Faith, slowly retraced their steps. Faith came to a stop, looking closely at a disturbed bush. "It could have been the T-Rex." Hillary called. Tala shook his head.

"I don't think so. Look at the ground. Jemma must have fell here and Kai must have saved her. He pointed out. Tanya nodded, and moved closer to the bush. She seemed to be painting a picture in her mind.

"And rolled down here." she whispered, looking down the steep hill. Suddenly there came a low shrill, as if it came from a phone. Tala looked at Tanya.

"Tan? What's wrong?" he asked. Tanya's face lit up, and she spun round to face the group.

"That's Kai's phone. I can tell the tone anywhere." she explained brightly. Tala ran down the hill, and came to a stop before he hit the log. However, everyone else followed him, and slammed into his form. Tala searched around the log, before finding the said phone. It continued to ring, so Tala decided to answer.

"Hello." he greeted, unsure who was calling. When he heard the voice on the other end, Tala's eyes hardened.

_'Tala, nice to hear from you. I see you're still alive.'_ came the cocky reply. Tala gripped the phone tight, as Faith began to comfort Tanya.

"Voltaire, what do you want?" Tala hissed. Voltaire gave out a low chuckle, which made Tala shiver.

_'Just seeing if you're alive. I see kai's not with you, else he would have answer the phone. Is he dead?'_ The old man asked. Tala wasn't sure if Tanya's older brother was or wasn't, but he knew he couldn't say that to Voltaire.

"No, he's not dead. What would it matter to you, huh?" Tala shot back, watching Elisabeta. She started to point down another hill. Tala could clearly see footprints, and a wave of happiness washed over him.

_'Dear boy, you are correct. Why would I care if that worthless good-for-nothing was dead. But I know you're wondering why send 3 science classes as well. Am I correct?'_ Voltaire asked, a dangerous tone to his voice. Tala growled lowly in his throat as the gang followed the footsteps.

"Why?" Tala asked, making sure he sound threatening. Only Kai and Tala really stood up to Voltaire and Boris. Tala shivered again.

_'Tut, Tut Tala. You know very well I won't tell you. I'm going to make sure none of you leaves that island.'_ then the line cut off. Tala hissed something, and slammed the phone. He slipped it into his pocket, and ran to catch up with everyone.

* * *

"What happened to your family?" 

Kai looked away from Jemma, his eyes scanning for something, even he didn't know. Jemma noticed the saddness in Kai's eyes and felt bad. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Jemma whispered, but kai shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Tanya is really the only family I have left. Voltaire cares little for either one of us. My mother and father were killed sometime ago." kai replied, trying hard not to cry. Jemma still felt bad for asking.

"Still, I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't my place..." she trailed, at which point Kai turned to look at her.

"But it's your place to know everyone about Biovolt. It's your job, right? I don't bame you for that." he stated. Jemma smiled slightly.

* * *

Faith pushed back a branch, looking round. Right in front of her, was Kai and Jemma. Faith ran up to them, only to see them kissing. "Well, I'll be damned." she chuckled, a little too loudly causing both to part quickly. 

"Faith, how did you find us?" Jemma asked, hoping to change the subject. Faith didn't day anything else about the recent advent, only a tiny smirk graced her face.

"We retraced our steps. We found Kai's phone ringing loudly, and Elisabeta stopped your tracks. Nothing to it really." Faith shrugged. kai got up, using the tree for support.

"Kai! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Tanya asked, hugging her brother. Jemma grabbed faith's arm and pulled her to one side.

"Listen Faith, don't tell..." faith held up her hand, and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Jem. I've got your back, just like you've always had mine." she replied. Jemma smiled, adjusting the straps of her back pack. Faith looked into the sky, noticing a helicopter. "Is that May-lin?" Faith asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

Jemma turned round and tried to find the helicopter's logo. Her eyes widened when she found it. "It's Biovolt! get down!" she yelled, pushing Faith to the ground. Machine gun fire rattled around them, but no-one was hurt.

"We can't stay here. We have to get to the shore!" Kai yelled to the girls. Jemma nodded her head, having founded a new trust in Kai.

"Come on, let's go!" Faith ordered, and the gang took off, with the Biovolt helicopter right behind.


	16. Chapter 16

As the gang ran through the forest, Jemma glanced over her shoulder. She slammed to a stop, when she could find trace of the helicopter. "Hey! Where's it gone?"Jemma wondered out loud. Faith turned back and scaned the skies with her friend.

"Who cares! The shore's just through here, let's go!" Johnny urged. Jemma and Faith followed the gang through the jungle, their feet hitting the snowy white sand of the shore.

That was when they heard gun's cocking.

To the left of the group, were Biovolt soliders. The chief of the unit took a step forward, and pointed at Jemma and Faith. "You two are to come with us." he ordered. Faith pushed her way infront of the students, followed by Jemma.

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Faith snapped. The Chief snorted under his mask.

"You **will** go with us, you insolent whelp!" he yelled, and went to grab Jemma's arm. Kai darted between The Chief and Jemma, and drew his fist back. The russian waited no time in slamming it into the Chief's jaw. The Chief stumbled back, then glared at Kai.

"You're not taking them anywhere!" Kai hissed lowly, both his hands balled up.

"You forget your place Kai." the Chief replied. Kai smirked a dangerous smirk.

"It's right here, between you and the girls." he responded. Suddenly there came the running of feet on the sand, as all the students stood on either side of Kai.

"As is ours!" Tanya yelled. Kai glanced at his younger sister, who smiled and nodded her head. Kai smiled back and also nodded his head, before turning his sights back to the Biovolt soliders.

"These girls are a danger to Russia!" one of the soliders yelled, his gun aimed right at Jemma and Faith.

"But if it hadn't been for them, we would have been dead!" Johnny shot back, standing infront of Elisabeta. Jemma watched the Scotish girl picked up something large and shiny. Before the solider could reply, Elisabeta threw a large stone.

It hit the solider right on the head, making him fall with a loud thump on the soft sand. The Chief narrowed his eyes at Kai.

"Your grandfather will not be happy with where your loyalty lies Kai." he spat. Kai took one step forward.

"As long as I'm alive, my grandfather will not have the spies, nor my sister." Kai hissed, and spat in the Chief's face. The chief wiped the spit from his face, and went to strike Kai when the sound of another helicopter caught his attention.

"Soliders, back to the copter!" he ordered, before glancing at Kai. "This isn't over boy. Not by a long shot." came the threatening voice, before the soliders all ran back to their own helicopter. The students watched it leave, when a voice called out to them.

"Hey! Anyone order a taxi?"

Jemma and Faith spun round to see a large army copter land and May-lin wave. The chinese girl jumped onto the sand, and was quickly hugged by her friends. "Lin! I am so happy to see you!" Jemma squeaked, as the three embraced.

"I gathered. Has anyone died?" May-lin asked, pulling from the hug. She stared over the group before looking back at her friends. "Alot, huh?" she whispered. Jemma nodded sadly, while Faith had turned away.

"Oi! Are we leaving or what?" one of the _Millennium Corps_ soliders asked. May-lin nodded and the studetns all climbed onto their ticket out of _Terror's peak_.

* * *

"Kai?" 

"Hmm?"

Jemma messed with the hem of her shirt, wondering how to phrase her question. "Did you mean everything you said back there?" she whispered, so as not to wake the others. Kai nodded his head.

"Everything Jemma. You don't doubt me, do you?" he asked, a hint of betrayal in his voice. Jemma looked at him, shaking her head.

"No! It's just...just once I met this guy who told me a lot of things. Faith says I love emotionally disturbed boys. Well, he kind of...betrayed my trust. I don't want that to happen again."Jemma muttered, looking at her hands again. Her pack-back sat between her feet.

"I'm emotionally disturbed?" Kai asked, running a hand through his tangled hair. Jemma chuckled behind her hand.

"Too Faith, you are." she replied, before glancing at her two friends. Both Faith and May-lin were asleep. May-lin's head was resting on Brooklyn's shoulder, while Faith's rested on Tala's. "I think we're not the only ones who fell in love." Jemma chuckled again, looking back at Kai.

Kai smirked at Jemma, and pulled her into a hug.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay peeps, this is the final chapter to Terror's peak. But fear not! I'm going to make a sequel to it. It's gonna be a Resident evil/Beyblade one.

* * *

_

The **Crash Club** was packed. 

Dark Crimson eyes scanned the area, before seeing the only three friendly faces there. May-lin brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, before spying Kai. "Yo, Kai!" she yelled over the noise of the music, waving at him. Kai waved back, and made his way through the crowd.

When he reached the bar, Kai noted that two girls were missing. "Where's Faith and Jemma?" he asked. Tala pointed towards the dance, and it was then that Kai really took notice of the song.

_Malchick Gay._

"Faith requested it." Brooklyn added, when Kai gave out a low sigh. Kai glanced right at him. Brooklyn had his arm round May-lin's waist.

"She is never gonna let it go now." he grumbled. Tala rolled his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it." he muttered, leaving both May-lin and Brooklyn confused.

* * *

The big boss watched a group of 6 year olds train. He smiled to himself when he heard a door open. "Glad you could come Sean." he greeted. Sean nodded his head, and joined the boss at his side. 

"Any news from _Terror's peak_?" Sean asked, leaning on a rail. The boss shook his head.

"Nothing as of yet. I'm going to send someone over there to sink that island. How Voltaire could get away with that for so long, is unthinkable." he snorted. Sean once again nodded his head, and glanced at the boss.

"But the girls did it. They shut the main computer and saved as many students as they could." Sean paused. "Katarina would be proud of them. You should too." he added. A small smile appeared on The boss' lips.

"I am, but...I wish I didn't have to hide from them. I wish they hadn't been told I was dead." he mumbled, shaking his head. Sean clasped a hand on the boss' shoulder.

"It's too keep them safe. Don't blame yourself for this. Katarina wouldn't want you too." he reasured. Sean turned towards the door. "Besides, Jemma, Faith and May-lin will keep them far away from the Corp as possible." he joked. The boss turned to face him, dark crimson eyes shone slightly.

"Are you sure?" he chuckled. Sean nodded.

"Postive." came the short reply before he walked away. The boss sighed.

_'I know now who I can hand the Corp over too. Sean, will you help this Corp grow and finally take down that son-of-a-bitch that had plagued my life, and my children's life?'_ he thought to himself.


End file.
